This specification relates to content presentation.
Targeted advertising directs advertising efforts toward individuals or groups having one or more characteristics that are thought to indicate a higher likelihood of those individuals or groups being interested in purchasing the goods, and/or services being advertised. Effective implementation of targeted advertising often depends on the quality of the user or group data available and the actual correlation between the sought for characteristics and actual interest in the goods, services, and/or information being offered.
Advertising over conventional mediums such as print, radio, and television permits advertisement targeting based on the content of the print articles, radio programs, and television programs into which the advertisements are placed. Advertisers generally select the content into which their advertisements are to be placed based on a correlation between the type of content and a projected interest of an audience of that content in a given product or service being advertised.
The Internet offers a new medium for delivering user-targeted messages and/or advertising. One form of targeted advertising on the Internet generally involves an analysis of content of a web page by a computer program to select an advertisement for display based on, for example, keywords associated with the advertisement and a relationship between those keywords and the content of the web page. The advertisement selected being targeted to the user based on the presumption that if the user is visiting the webpage and the advertisement is selected based on the content of the webpage, the user will be or might be interested in the selected advertisement.